Mark IV/G Prototype Exoskeleton
The Mark IV/G Prototype Exoskeleton, better known as the Goliath, was a successor in the development of powered exoskeletons, being derived from the designs of the Mark III Prototype Exoskeleton "Komodo". Development into the suit was made after the failure of the Cyclops, in the hope of filling the void of what the Cyclops left behind and more. Although its deployment ended up being sporadic due to the lack of available funds, the suit was highly successful the times it was used. Overview The Goliath was, taking advantage of many technological innovations, much more well-developed than the Mark III Prototype and the Cyclops, being as close to a perfect exoskeleton as believed possible with humanity's current tech level. Its performances over agility and user interface was well worked out and the majority of flaws countered, compared to the Mark III Prototype. Although some features were lessened to minimize energy output, which limited its carrying capacity to only one and a half ton (3,000 pounds) and running at the speed of 15 KPH (compared to the Mark III, which could lift three tons (6,000 pounds) and run at 20 KPH), it was considered very powerful, especially because, unlike MJOLNIR, it could be used by most military personell. Deployment Goliaths were only sporadically deployed, usually in small 'cells' for shock or urban warfare operations, although a select few suits were attached to certain UNSC Marine units to deliver an extra, heavy punch. Most notably, a total of six suits were used in the Mandorla Campaign to great effect against the UNSC-Sangheili alliance's enemies. Specifications Design The armour is impervious to standard light weapons thanks to the attached 22mm Titanium-A battleplate covering its frontal sections. The armour sports a completely enclosed head area. The pilot sees his/her surrounding/field of vision via a similar visor as the MJOLNIR's, making the external camera systems used by the Mark III redundant, which in turn saves space. Due to some new innovations and the suit's slightly slimmed-down profile, it was, unlike the Mark III, able to be fit with its own power source, like the MJOLNIR and Cyclops. This made it much easier to deploy on the battlefield and use, as it could operate without having to worry about getting out of range of or losing a generator transmitting power to it. Onboard Weapons The Goliath's weaponry vary between variants. A returning feature in all variants is that a weapon is constructed into the armor's right arm over and around the hand. The Assault variant has a NA4 Flamethrower attached, a heavy weapons variant has a missile pod, a sniper variant has a Stanchion and so on. It can also pick up and use weapons it comes across with its left hand, and it sports magnetic plates on some sections of the armor so that weapons or other important devices can be stuck there for later use. If required, the right arm can shed its weapon to freely use its right hand. Trivia *I got the idea for the article after thinking: "What would a Cyclops with a weapon be like?" Category:Matt-256/UNSC Technology Category:Technology Category:UNSC